


Why Did You Come Just Now

by magnaetobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Jung Yup - Why Did You Come Now, M/M, Romantic Fluff, just full of flooff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaetobio/pseuds/magnaetobio
Summary: “I...don’t know how to answer that.”“It's either ‘I love you too’ or ‘I don’t love you’”At his 3rd year in high school, Miya Atsumu fell in love for the first time
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 140





	Why Did You Come Just Now

_Why did you come now?_ _Where were you?_ _  
_ _It seems like it’s a bit late but we finally meet_

At his 3rd year in high school, Miya Atsumu fell in love for the first time. It was on sunny noon when he was a little too late to go to canteen for recess since he need to meet his homeroom teacher about his upcoming painting competition. When he reaches the cafeteria, half of student that usually fill the space was already gone. He rushes his way towards his friends that already spare him some food. Since he never late before, he never really paid attention to his surrounding because it’s too crowd. Only now that the cafeteria is half empty he finally can wander his eyes around him.

Then he saw him. Black hair that looks so smooth like silk, bright blue eyes that looks like an deep ocean, and Atsumu swore, he never seen something like that before. The said boy was drinking a box of milk while walking behind his orange friend that talked nonstop even though his company was given him zero interest. Atsumu didn’t realize he was staring too much until the blueberry and the orange out of his sight. When he turned his head, he was surprised by the look of his friends.

“What?” He asked.

“Don’t tell me...”

“It’s must be...”

“Oh my god...”

“Yes, oh my fucking god...”

“Don’t tell me you really falling in love at the first sight.” Osamu, his twin, bewildered.

“What are you talking about?”

“Yeah, we see you looking at him like you about to strip him naked.” Suna added lazily.

Atsumu choking on the juice he was drinking.

He saw his friends grinning.

“Wanna know about him more? I’m pretty sure i know better than you.” His brother definitely wouldn’t let this slip.

“How can you know better that me when we literally always together.”

“Nah, that’s where you were wrong, brother. At least I’m care enough to know about some of my underclassmen.” He showed a big grin.

 _Oh, so he is an underclassmen_ , Atsumu thought.

“OH MY GOD YOU ARE REALLY IN LOVE WITH HIM?”

Maybe his thought was a bit too loud.

* * *

On the way to their classroom, Atsumu keeps pacing out that they friends worried about him. And his friends rarely worried about him.

“Atsumu? Woi, Atsumu do you hear me?”

Atsumu snaped out, “Oh, yeah, what is it?”

“Did you really like him that much? You just saw him for the first time. Don’t think about it too much, maybe he is not that likeable as you think he is.”

“It won’t work. People in love can’t be advised. They’ll become an idiot.” Suna throw a fuel on top of the fire.

Too much to their surprise, Atsumu didn’t angry at all. Or at least offended. But what make it even worse is, he was smiling. _Oh my god_ , he really out of his mind. It makes his friends terrified.

“Don’t come near me, ever.” His brother threatening him.

_Do you believe in love?_ _  
_ _Is this fate?_ _  
_

Atsumu finally got to know his name. Kageyama Tobio. For some reasons Atsumu thought it’s really suits him. And he couldn’t stop saying that name over and over again. It fits perfectly on his tongue. Like his tongue was there just to says Tobio’s name. It’s kinda disgusting, he knew that. He swore he’d rather die than let his brother knows what he was thinking about.

Tobio is in his first year. That’s why he looks so cute (Osamu almost throw up when he heard that). Only goes to cafeteria on Friday since his favorite buns was only present that day. Atsumu was angry at his school for not providing his cute crush favorite buns every day. He’s gonna riot.

But this morning, he heard something that made him questions his existence.

“I didn’t mean to discourage you or something, but i heard from someone that another 3rd year was already made a move on him, wait, wait, let me finish,” Osamu added hurriedly as he saw his brother about to exploded. When he sees his brother calm down, he continued.

“But he was kinda dumb, and didn’t realize that he was flirting with him the whole time. What I’m trying to tell is, i guess you need to try harder. Or something like that.” He ends that with shrugged.

Atsumu hasn’t make is first move and yet he already feel lose. To think that there are another human being that also love his crush was depressed enough.

“Stop making a face like that! I didn’t tell you all of that just to make you sulking, you know. I was just trying to help. At least when you already make a move on him and he doesn’t give you a proper response, you know the reason.”

“But, what if it’s the other way around? What if he already has the love of his life?” Atsumu was about to screams when his brother smacks his head.

“Ouch, what was that for?”

“For your stupidity to flew away, and your sanity to come back. Please, i know love can make people stupid but not in this level of stupidity. I really refuse to help you any longer if you keep thinking shit like this. In case you forgot, two weeks from now you have to off from school a whole weeks for your competition. You better do something before that. If you asking me to secure him when you are not here or something like that, I’m gonna kick your ass.”

Oh well, Atsumu sure forgot about that. Not a second thought he recall that. Now he was depressed even more. Imagining he won’t see his crush for whole week was just make it worse.

He only has a week left. Five days in total. He started to make a plan.

* * *

Or so he thought. The next Monday he still has no idea what should he do to make a move on his crush. He feels bad for his friends that already help him, so he avoided them on purpose. When the bell rings for the first break he moved his feet no where near canteen. His lovely crush wouldn’t be there anyway. The school infirmary was his purpose. The room was so quiet and the nurse was nowhere to be seen. Just when he about to heading toward one of the bed, he saw someone.

“Excuse me, can you help me?”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

_OH!_

His pretty little crush is the owner of that voice. Kageyama Tobio was there, his existence as warm as morning sunshine in Atsumu’s bedroom. His left hand holding a plaster and cotton while his thumb in his right hand was bleeding.

Atsumu was in utter shocked, he wouldn’t able to voice a single word.

“Oh. I’m sorry, i thought you were the nurse.”

When Tobio about to walked away, Atsumu finally got his sense back.

“I can help you with that!” he said a bit too excited, he thought, so he added, “I mean, let me help you with that.” with smile to calm that down. Tobio looked him in the eyes for a bit and Atsumu feels his heart about to combust.

“I don’t want to be a bother, you look like you about to rest.” Tobio answer attentively. Just when Atsumu thinks he couldn’t fall any deeper.

“No, it’s not. Not at all. I don’t know where to spend the time off so i come here. Please take a seat here.” He move aside to let Tobio sit on the bed he planned to sleep on before.

He reaches the plaster and cotton from Tobio’s hand and processed to take care of the wound. “What happen with this?”

“Hinata, was playing with cutter. I have no idea how it’s accidentally flying towards me and hurt my finger, though.” He pouts cutely. “Oh, Hinata is my friend. The orange one.”

“I know.” Atsumu unconsciously answer, a bit too fast.

“I’m sorry?”

Atsumu’s stopped his act for a second. He cursed in his mind, he can’t just tell him that he actually stalked him the past days, right?

He cleared his throat, trying to change the topic. “Are you sure it’s an accident? You know, cutter just don’t fly here and there and accidentally hurts someone’s finger.”

“Right, i think he does that on purpose.” He glad Tobio willing to take that.

“It’s done.” Atsumu said as he stares at his works on Tobio’s pretty thumb, and then looked up to meet his ocean blue eyes without letting go of his hands. He hopes, with those stares and smiles, his feeling could reach to the person in front of him. Tobio, on the other hand, being stared so intimately, could feels his cheeks burn.

“Thank you, umm..” he hesitantly glanced at Asumu.

“Oh, hahaha right. I’m sorry, it’s Atsumu. Miya Atsumu.” Atsumu find it hilarious that Tobio didn’t recognize him. Didn’t mean to be arrogant or something, but he sure almost everyone in his school know him. I mean, he won the prefecture painting championship and about to go to national for reason. Not to mention he already won the national last year. Tobio sure is something else.

“What class...”

“3rd year. Anyway, wounded me. You really don’t know me?” Atsumu put on a wounded face at him.

Tobio blinks. Once, twice, thrice. Atsumu almost lost to his sense and about to pinched his cheeks.

“Did i should have to know you? Why?” Tobio finally stops blinking, much to Atsumu’s relieved, and asking something stupid instead. Osamu was right, he is indeed stupid.

“No reasons. You haven’t introduce your self, by the way.” Atsumu choose to give in instead.

“It’s Kageyama Tobio. Thank you so much for your help, Miya-san.” Tobio answer politely.

“Anytime, Tobio-kun, anytime. Call me anytime if you need something.”

“I actually need something but i don’t think you could help, though.” Tobio answer with a slight smile. Okay now Atsumu really offended.

“Try me.”

Tobio hesitant for a while, since he just know this upperclassmen of him not much for fifteen minutes, but he thinks maybe he could try.

“I have an assignment due to the day after tomorrow but look like i couldn’t finish it since my thumb hurts kinda bad.”

Okay, so it’s about subjects. Atsumu is not that stupid, and he could study first. Anything for his Tobio-kun. And of course he already learn that when he was on 1st year, right?

“What was the assignment about?”

“Painting.”

Bingo.

_Why do I keep smiling?_ _  
_ _Why do I keep looking at my phone?_ _  
_ _People around me keep saying that I changed_

In the end, they exchanged number, promising about, “I’ll help you with that, don’t worry, I’m not that bad.” and get back to their classes when the bell for their next lessons rings.

Atsumu’s couldn’t erased the smile on his face for the rest of the day. He would look at his phone a little to often much for Osamu’s annoyance.

“What happen to you? Have you gone insane? Stop smiling at your phone like a teenage lovestruck.”

“First of all, I’m a teenager. Second of all...” he put his phone high enough for Osamu to read the messages. Oh, his messages with someone named Tobio about painting assignment. Nothing special. Wait, who was that again?

“What happened? Tell me!” Osamu furious.

“Later, dear brother, later. We are in the middle of lessons.” Atsumu smirking.

Osamu makes sure he gonna get the whole story later.

_Why am I like this?_ _  
_ _Why do I keep thinking of you?_ _  
_ _I guess the love I dreamed of is you_

They decided to work on Tobio’s assignment at Tobio’s house since it’s nearer and he lived alone. Definitely not because Atsumu wants to know his address. If his twin said the other way, it’s his own problem.

“How about your thumb? Is it still hurts so much?” Atsumu asked while Tobio takes drinks for them both.

“It’s getting better. I might actually not need your help, to be honest.”

Leave it to Tobio to said whatever the fuck he wants. This boy was blunt as ever.

“Tobio-kun, it’s not really nice. I’m already here, you know. You can just pretend to being kind of sweet to me.” Atsumu sounds so offended that Tobio need to stop midway to see his eyes.

“I’m sorry, i didn’t mean to...”

“Stop the apologies. Come here, and bring your assignment.”

* * *

The finished when the sun is about to set.

“Thank you again for helping me. To think about that, you’ve been helping me twice. Let me paid for your lunch sometimes.”

“Okay, i can’t wait.”

“By the way, Miya-san? Do you have a dream?”

 _Yes, i’ve been dreaming about you lately._ “Kind of, why are you asking?”

Tobio scratching his cheeks, “Your paint was really good. If you haven’t find your dreams you can choose being a painter.”

Atsumu widening his eyes for seconds before laughing out loud until his stomach sick. Tobio looks so confused, _what make him laugh like that?_

“I’m being serious here. I’m not making fun of you, just in case you got the wrong impression.” He pouts so cutely.

“I know, i know,” Atsumu said while wiped the tears in his eyes with his hands, “I know, Tobio, I’m sorry. Only you just so kind and cute, i can’t help it.”

Tobio furrowed his eyebrows.

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry i didn’t mean it in a bad way.” Atsumu finally able to stop his laughs. “Thanks for your recommendation, though. I’ll make sure i’ll think about it.” He smiles.

  
Tobio still have suspicious looks in his face, but he let that slide anyway.

In his way to home, Atsumu thought, there is no way he ever had a day better than this.

_You’re smiling in front of me,_ _  
_ _I tightly hold your hand next to you_ _  
_ _I look at you with eyes overflowing with love_

  
The next day and so on, Atsumu always find a way to spend times with Tobio in a massive way. From knowing Tobio’s classes until walks him home. Osamu almost embarrassed being his twin. But he is not yet telling Tobio his feeling. Until suddenly it’s Friday, Atsumu’s last day in school before his championship and Tobio’s favorite day.

Atsumu’s rushed his way towards Tobio’a class a bit too early. He even asked permission of his teacher to left early. When he arrived, he thanked god he is not late. Tobio’s class still hasn’t end yet, so he awaits in front of his class. Someone starts to chatter, following by the other, “Oh my god, it’s Miya Atsumu, right?”,”What is he doing here?”, “Is he waiting for someone from our class?” Atsumu ignores all of them and searching for Tobio. When he sees Tobio heading outside, he waved his hand.

“Miya-san? What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you, of course. Let’s go to cafeteria together.” Atsumu answer with the brightest smile.

“Why? Oh but I’m with...” when Tobio looks around searching for his orange friend, he heard Hinata’s screams in distance. “Kageyamaaa, i go first. Take your time!” He roaring through corridor. Tobio feels secondhand embarrassment by his friend antic, while Atsumu feels in the upper hand since he kind of think that that Hinata boy was supports him.

“Let’s go. Or else you’ll gonna run out of your favorite buns.”

Atsumu holds his hands and pulled him towards the cafeteria. Tobio follows him without trying to separated their hold, much to Atsumu’s relieved, but asking nonetheless.

“How do you know about my favorite buns?”

“I just happen to know. Maybe you said that between our conversation or something.” Atsumu asnwer casually.

“Miya-san.” Tobio asked firmly.

“I’ll explain later, okay. First of all, we should get those buns!”

  
_A song automatically comes out_ _with my especially light steps_  
_Is it because it resembles you?_ _  
_ _This melody is beautiful_

They sit under the tree in the school garden. Each one of them holding a bun and drinks. Orange juice for Atsumu and milk for Tobio. They eating in silence as they watching other student walks by.

When they finished their buns, Tobio asked immediately.

“Miya-san, I’m waiting.” Tobio deadpanned.

“Woah, that was delicious. I never tried that before. No wonder you addicted to it.” Atsumu looks at Tobio and smile softly. Tobio looked away with a pink tint in his cheeks.

“Why are you so easily flustered?”

“I’m not!” Tobio snapped, now his face is as red as tomato.

Atsumu let a soft laugh, “You look so cute, though.”

“Are you flirt with me?”

“Been the past five days, but yes.”

“You’ve been flirting with me the past five days. Since we first me.” Tobio stated disbelieve. “Why?”

Atsumu throw his gaze away. He refuse to face the boy that had bee come into his dreams every night.

“What do you think the reason is if someone flirt with you? I might experiencing some terrible disease called _love_.”

Tobio still so confused.

“You fall in love with me since our first meeting in infirmary school?” Tobio tried to recall what happened that day and he found no sign of some incident that might leads Miya Atsumu to fall in love with him.

“No, actually. It’s way earlier than that. I just happened to see you in cafeteria and i can’t stop thinking about you since then. I’m not much of knowing about the student here, so my twin decided to help me. About your information and stuff.”

“You have twin,” _of course it’s gonna be the first to catches his attention_ ,”and your twin had been stalked me.”

Atsumu let a loud sigh. “Yes, I’m sorry. He said i looked miserable only for find a way to get close to you.” he turns his head, finally brave enough to face Tobio, “but i swear, when i met you in the infirmary, it’s an accident. I didn’t follow you around like a freak or something.” He added hurriedly.

Atsumu learns Tobio’s face. His face was bright red but he won’t make a fun of it since he is pretty sure that his own face was just the same.

“I love you.”

He finally manage to say the words that he had been holding since forever.

They were filled with silence. Tobio plays with the button is his hem.

“I...don’t know how to answer that.”

“It's either ‘I love you too’ or ‘I don’t love you’” Atsumu looking at him gently.

Tobio seems to choose his words carefully.

“I think you already know my answer.” It’s what he choose to say. He let a knowing smile.

“I think I’m.” Atsumu processed to holds Tobio’s hand and caressed it gently.

They were filling with the silence again, a comfortable one, and they both wouldn’t asked for more.

“By the way, Miya-san, why are telling me this now? Isn’t it gonna ruin your reputation since we barely know each other not even a week.

“Oh, because I’m gonna off from school a week for championship out of town.”

“Really? What kind of championship?” Tobio asks, his eyes flashed with curiosity.

“Painting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing Atsukage *cries* I can't believe i really write two fanfiction in one sitting. I haven't sleep for 24 hours, now I'm about to passed out. If there are too much mistakes, please spare me some mercy.


End file.
